Garbage bags are used by millions of people everyday at home, work, school, and etcetera. Despite this continual and universal use, the multitude of available means for dispensing garbage bags leaves a lot to be desired. Such available means fail to provide an economical, efficient and easy-to-use manner of dispensing garbage bags.
Boxes of garbage bags that dispense garbage bags from a horizontal, folded-stack are one example of available means. Garbage bags are pulled from the top of the folded stack when being dispensed. Unfortunately, boxes of garbage bags typically can only hold a relatively small number of garbage bags and are, therefore, uneconomical. Moreover, often when a garbage bag is pulled out of one of these boxes, additional, unwanted garbage bags are dispensed.
Likewise, large rolls of garbage bags are awkward and difficult to handle. When attempting to get a garbage bag from the roll, the user must somehow hold the roll and tear off the garbage bag from its perforated attachment to the next garbage bag in the roll. This is especially difficult when dealing with a new roll of garbage bags. Furthermore, tearing the perforated attachment often causes one of the garbage bags to tear, ruining the bag. Additionally, due to its nature, rolls of garbage bags do not store easily. A roll of garbage bags can easily fall over and roll away, unrolling garbage bags that then have to be rolled back up.
Moreover, boxes containing horizontal rolls that dispense garbage bags from the outside of the roll exhibit many of these same problems. For example, such boxes still exhibit the problems of tearing the perforated attachment. Furthermore, the user usually must still hold the box while pulling the garbage bags as the pulling motion will tend to cause the box to move rather than the roll. This is especially true as the roll empties.
Today's consumers, whether at home, work or elsewhere, demand better means for dispensing their garbage bags. These consumers want efficient, economical, and easy-to-use means for dispensing garbage bags.